


Chosen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Top Dean, minor Amara/Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean will do anything to become mates.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 Kinktober, Inktober, and square: true mates forABO Bingo

“The law doesn’t apply to you, Sam. You’re having sex with your own brother,” Chuck said, crossing his arms. 

Sam shook his head. “No, you don’t get to use that excuse. You fathered pups with your sister. And I _know_ you did the ritual, she has your family crest.”

“She does. I don’t.”

“Where we can see,” Sam mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’re not asking a lot, Chuck. Just the fucking words. We know the rest of the ritual.”

“Sam, I said no. Simple as that. Go on now.”

Sam gritted his teeth, biting back the spray of choice words he had for them village leader. Instead he spun on his heel and stomped out, cheeks burning with shame. 

Outside the hut, Dean stood, his expression imploring. Sam gave a barely there shake of his head, hating the way Dean’s shoulders slumped. 

They pulled one another into a tight embrace, Dean’s hand slipping down to stroke Sam’s flat stomach.

“We’ll figure it out, Dean,” Sam whispered into his neck. 

“Will we? Come on, Sam - you’re twenty five. If they don’t let us do the ritual soon, you’ll be paired off to someone else in the village.”

“Maybe they’ll be kind, let me still see you.”

Dean snarled, his entire body tensing. “You will _not_ be anyone’s breeding bitch.”

Sam took a step back, still holding onto Dean. “I want to be _yours_.” 

“I know— I—“ Dean sighed. “You know the rules if I give you pups and we aren’t mates.”

“I know, I just... Every time we fuck, I imagine how it’d feel to just tear off your protection and let you breed me.”

Dean pressed a kiss to the center of Sam’s chest. “We’ll figure something out, okay? I promise I will find a way to make us happy, Sam. To give us a family.” 

***

Sam screamed into his hand as Dean slammed deep, his cock jerking and spilling onto his heaving stomach. 

Dean continued to fuck into his relaxed hole, his hips barely stuttering when Cas walked in.

“One sec,” Dean grunted out to him. He picked up his pace, tossing his head back with a shout when his knot swelled and locked them together, signaling the start of his orgasm. 

Cas stood patiently, watching the two lovers as they came together. 

When Dean raised his head from Sam’s shoulder, Cas smiled. “Feel nice?” 

“Awesome. What’s up, Cas?”

He cleared his throat. “We’ve all been friends for a long time, right?”

“Course. You’re our best friend,” Dean assured him.

“I think I have a solution to your problem then. I— I heard my father’s verdict on your mating ritual request. I think it’s ridiculous... So, when Sam comes of the age he has to be mated, I’m willing to claim him. But in name only. Pass him my mark and take his, but you, Dean - you’ll be his mate. You can breed as much as your heart desires, even live with us if you want. The pups will be yours. You know I have no interest in mating anyone anyway.”

Dean smiled softly. “That’s generous of you, Cas.”

“Yeah, thank you, I mean— That could be a great option,” Sam agreed.

“But we want to try to do this right. We want to do that ritual.”

Cas nodded. “I figured you might say that. So here.”

He passed Dean a small slip of paper with a series of numbers written on it.

“The code to the mating chamber where the ritual is kept. I can’t help you break in... But I will say that tomorrow I’ve convinced mom and dad to bring me around to possible omega mates for this season. Should be out for an hour or so.”

Dean and Sam both stared at Cas, their eyes wide. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “You’re mates. True mates. Anyone can see that. You deserve to have a life.”

***

 

“Are we really doing this?” Sam asked quietly, stripping out of his clothes. Dean tilted his head at the sigil he’d finished in the soft Earth.

“Course we are. And it’s gonna be fine. Once we’re mated they can’t do anything to us and you know it.”

“But what if we get the ritual wrong?”

“We’ve been studying the actions of the ritual since we hit puberty. And the words are easy. We got this, Sammy.” 

Sam chewed his lip, eyes roaming the sigil as Dean set the candles down, highlighting it in the dark woods surrounding them. 

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted. Dean looked up, setting down the final candle. He rushed to Sam’s side and pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

“Why?” 

“This is such a big step. And it’s forever, Dean. Are you sure? I mean—I’m your brother. What if you decide you want a normal mate in the future?”

“Sam—You’re my brother, yeah. But you’re my _mate_. You know it and I know it… Don’t you?” 

Sam nodded quickly, grabbing Dean’s hands. “I know – I’ve known forever. I ust know I’m not… Perfect.”

Dean shrugged. “Who is? Look—You don’t have to do this with me. Cas’ option – that’s on the table still.”

“No. I wanna wear your mark, Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Your mark is my mark, dumbass.”

“Still. Go ahead. Get it ready.”

“You know where to go.” 

Sam nodded and walked forward, the electricity palpable as soon as he stepped over the barrier of the sigil. He began to get wet, his cock thickening between  his legs as he stretched out on the thin mat they’d put in the center of the sigil for the ritual.

Dean finished setting up the area and looked at the paper with the ritual once more. He nodded, stripping out of his clothes. From out of the leather bag that held all of their needs for tonight, Dean pulled out the thin dagger. 

It was curved like a scythe, etchings of a language long forgotten on the blade.

Dean entered the circle and the tension rose, the ritual beginning as their eyes met. 

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked, the blade glinting in the firelight as he stepped toward Sam. 

“Only to you. Every piece, every drop, every breath, my Alpha.”

Dean settled between Sam’s legs. He let the knife settle into the dip of Sam’s ribs before dragging it downward. A thin welt was left in its wake. 

“Will you carry my pups?” The knife dipped down, grazing over Sam’s fluttering, slick hole.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Will you wear my mark?” Up the knife went, wet with Sam’s slick, to his belly once more.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Will you bleed for me, Sam Winchester?”

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Sam shouted when the blade broke the skin on his pec. Quick and smooth, Dean cut the Winchester crest over Sam’s heart, a pentagram surrounded by the rays of a fiery sun. Sam struggled to stay still, his body quivering as his orgasm rushed through him, hot ropes of come splashing on his stomach. 

When Dean finished, they switched places, breathing hard. Sam straddled his hips, shifting enough to allow Dean’s cock to slide into his slick, orgasm relaxed hole. 

Sam took the blade, starting at Dean’s chest as he began the same questions, allowing Dean to answer each one. The air around them crackled with invisible electricity, weighing heavy on their shoulders. Dean’s cock throbbed in Sam’s ass, bare for the first time in years. 

He hesitated for a brief second before sliding the knife into Dean’s skin, carving an identical mark over his heart. Dean moaned, long and low, his knot beginning to swell as his orgasm threatened. 

The knife fell to the side and they flipped once more, the breath knocked out of Sam as Dean slammed in. The scream died in his throat and he grabbed Dean’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as Dean fucked him open. Their eyes met, Dean’s questioning - the final choice of the ritual. They were mated now, officially, and it was Sam’s choice. Allow Dean to knot him bare, fill him with the potent seed of a freshly mated Alpha - almost guaranteeing his pregnancy - or ask Dean to pull out and spill on the ground. 

Sam’s choice alone - and he knew which he’d make. He leaned up and brushed his lips against Dean’s ear, gripping his sides hard enough to bruise. “Breed me, big brother.”

Dean snarled, his teeth clamping down on Sam’s neck as he doubled his efforts to fuck Sam into the ground. Sam screamed, raking his nails down Dean’s back.

Sam’s eyes snapped open when Dean’s orgasm hit. His knot expanded fully, tying them together before cum poured out of his cock, hot and thick and potent. 

The feel of being filled for the first time pushed Sam over the edge the second time that night, his cock dribbling come between their bellies.

They separated slowly, sharing quiet kisses in the silent woods. Dean stood, stretching before helping Sam to his feet. He touched his stomach. “Do you think—“

“We’ll know in a few weeks,” Dean said, carefully bandaging the crest on Sam’s chest. Sam helped him bandage his own before they packed up their things.

 

The next morning, the village was quiet when the brothers awoke. Sam stumbled out of their home, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“He’s here!” A voice he didn’t recognize shouted. He blinked a few times in the early morning sunlight before his eyes focused. And fell on the strangest sight he’d ever seen. The entire village was standing in front of their door, Chuck and Amara at the front of the pack.

“I—“

“Don’t speak, Winchester,” Chuck said – but there was no venom in his voice. Sam scowled. Amara smiled.

“Where is Dean?”

“Probably still sleeping. What—What is this about?” Sam tried again.

Chuck stepped forward and grabbed the bandage covering Sam’s mating crest. He ripped it off, making Sam cry out in surprise. He looked down, expecting the wound to have opened and begun bleeding – but much to his surprise – it was entirely healed.

“What? I—“

“You are the ones,” Chuck said softly, shaking his head. “I truly didn’t believe it.”

“I told you, Dad,” Cas hissed, elbowing Chuck.

“Told him what, what is going _on?_ ” Sam cried, frustrated.

“What the hell is with the noise?” Dean grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he came up behind Sam. He froze when he saw the town. “Uh—Mornin’, guys—Um. I don’t think we have enough coffee for all of you.”

Cas stepped forward, smiling as wide as his friends had ever seen him smile.

“You’re the chosen ones, guys.”

“The what now?” Dean asked.

“In our history – there’s a myth. About two brothers. They were meant to be mates. Soulmates, honestly. But there was a mistake in the stars, and they were put in the same family. Through all the trials they were given, they persevered and stuck only with one another. There were whispers that you two were those brothers, but I assumed it was nothing more than a legend.”

“And how do you know we are?” Sam asked.

“You’ve persevered,” Chuck said, a smile crossing his face, “you found one another, _mated_ one another despite the hardships I, and others, threw at you. The sign was given through our seer last night.”

“So what does that mean for us? Are we in trouble or something?” Sam worried.

Amara smiled patiently. “Quite the opposite, boys. Come on. We have much to talk about. Gather your belongings as well. You’ll be moving into the castle with us… You two are now, once you choose to claim it, the leaders – and the true royal family of our land.”


End file.
